Official In Secret
by graylubitches
Summary: Because we are finally together, I should be happy. Miyuki Kazuya loved me back. So we should be going on lots of dates, trying out couple things. That's what I was hoping for. But that imagination was horrendously destroyed the minute he said,"Let's keep this 'us' a secret." How long can I last with this hide-and-go-seek? And when will there officially be a Kazuya in Eijun's life?
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer**: Yuji Terajima owns Ace of Diamond.

Ace of Diamond/ダイヤのA **Fanfiction** ©**graylubitches. **_All rights reserved._

Do not plagiarize in any sort of way such as; copying/pasting, editing, printing, saving to documents/files, translating, claiming this fanfiction as yours.

I can accept it if you are a silent reader or is a harsh commentator, or an anonymous hater, just don't break my number 1 rule which is 'plagiarizing'. Thank you for understanding and enjoy the story :)

**Featuring**: Sawamura Eijun & Miyuki Kazuya

**Genre**: Romantic-Drama

**Rating: T** for slightly mature themes and content.

The Year of 2014 presents **Official In Secret**.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Because we are finally together, I should be happy. Miyuki Kazuya loved me back. So we should be going on lots of dates, trying out couple things. That's what I was hoping for. But that imagination was horrendously destroyed the minute he said,"Let's keep this 'us' a secret." How long can I last with this hide-and-go-seek? And when will there officially be a Kazuya in Eijun's life?

* * *

><p><strong>Chat Room<strong>**: **[not part of the actual story]

_Eijun_: the author is sorry for not uploading this on the 10th of November as promised. pls forgive her.

_Miyuki_: she got lazy.

_graylubitches_: shut up Miyuki. i'm gonna throw you in a truck then ship you all the way to Mars.

_Miyuki_: damn, how much would that cost you when you got no money.

_graylubitches_: *#&%*&^$&*. i'll give Eijun and Haruichi a make out session.

_Miyuki_: YOU ALRDY DID IN YOUR PREVIOUS STORY

_graylubitches_: Eijun and Chris.

_Miyuki_: you little devil!

_Eijun_: /blushes like mad/

_Miyuki_: what the heck are you blushing for, idiot?!

_Eijun_: /looks away/

_Miyuki_: you know what, i'll be right back. Sawamura, come with me... /drags the poor boy inside an empty room/

_graylubitches_: well then. let's leave those two alone to settle their own problems. and no, I WAS not lazy to write this. i got sick. my throat was hurting like hell and i couldn't even eat properly. and becos of me pulling so many all-nighters in trying to finish my homework, i often fell asleep earlier than expected. sleep and fatigue ate me for these past few weeks and that gave me no energy to write.

and you guys just probably scrolled past that one big paragraph at the top ^

yeah ok. call it an excuse if you like. but theyre true. and maybe the fact that i did get lazy but only becos i got distracted. enough of this. lets move on to the story.

_Chris_: i heard my name

_graylubitches_: hello Chris

_Chris_: .../turns away/

_graylubitches_: bye Chris

* * *

><p>. . .The callus, long fingers traced their way along <em><strong>his<strong>_ back, drawing shapes and unawaringly sending electrifying touches to the nerves–naivety is what you'd describe the movement–and hormonal growth is what you'd call the result.

The mind tells him to pull away and leave before he loses control, but the sense tells him he'd be idiotic if he complied. There are many things wrong with this scene. Many things not known, and are still disassembled in various areas. One being the indecent thoughts clawing his brain; two being the wrong set of time and place; and three being the possibility of his attempt to end up in failure.

Then he begins to wonder what had happened to them that led to such a situation—where he stands (barefooted) on the cold, tiled-floor facing a shut door, while the **other male partner** had his head leaning on his back for comfort. Oh, and of course, he does not forget the fact that this was all happening inside a compressed bathroom, while his baseball teammates are casually taking a bath on the other side of the wall.

_**.:**Official In Secret**:.**_

Eijun had caught a glimpse of the shadow walking behind the wooden door (of the washroom) as he entered the room to take a dip in the bathtub. He had followed out of instincts after recognizing the person's smooth brown hair. With a towel dangling around his neck, and legs maneuvering him, he entered—but couldn't easily brush off the uneasiness that came knocking on his skull. The slumped shoulders and clenched fists of the figure told him that something was definitely wrong. And without even properly considering his actions, he had lifted a hand to be placed on the right shoulder of his battery partner. "Miyuki, what's the matter?"

The lad jolted in surprise—whether it was from the touch or from his husky voice—Eijun did not know.

Miyuki is his second-year senpai. His narcissistic, sarcastic, and occasionally in an intergalactic world catcher. Has odd perks with regards to receiving insults by laughing at them instead of feeling offended. He's a person full of ironies, and so mind-twisted that Eijun can't help but be annoyed with the guy. It's a challenge to calculate his personas out because from psychotically challenging your patience to suddenly becoming serious, intelligent and deep (with words) of a bastard that hides within himself; there's no exact way to know.

"Nothing. Now you better get out of here before someone sees us."

His hand faltered. The words came out in a rather harsh tone. And Eijun felt a tinge of pain in his chest, wondering how his catcher could to be so cold yet loving at other times. He guessed it would have been from their situation of not wanting anyone to know about their relationship. However, he couldn't shake the feeling off that Miyuki wasn't telling him something.

"A-Alright, I'll go then," he replied with sadden expression on his face. The brunet would have really liked to stay and be there for his boyfriend, but it seemed like the second-year boy wanted to be alone. And he didn't want to be a bother nor behave in a clinging way. "But if there's anything I can do for you-just-uhm... I'll be here."

He turned his heel to head out of the room but stopped midway after hearing the sound of the sliding doors to the spring bath being glided open.

"I NEED A BATH!" a recognizable third-year batter (Jun) complained. "Damn, Coach really made us run fifty laps because of the prank we pulled in the cafeteria."

"Who would have thought that Furuya and Kominato-kun would fall for the chocolate cake and then be sent to the hospital." Eijun's ears perked up at the voice of his pudding-lover of a roommate (Masuko).

"Ryo-chan is seriously gonna kill us!" The pitcher shivered at the thought after hearing what his other roommate (Kuramochi) had said.

"A run around the field is a good method to enhance our stamina," the captain claimed. "So it wasn't all that bad."

Eijun couldn't listen anymore. He felt the panic surging through his body and the only thoughts ramming in his head are **Shit, they're gonna find us. They're gonna know something is up between me and Miyuki. Ah, I shouldn't have followed him in here. Now it's too late to get out from this bathroom!**

A sigh escaped from his mouth, and he began pondering about the boy who is only a few distance away, in concern for the thoughts he have on the situation.

He wanted to laugh his way out from the awkward silence and deafen his ears from the voice of his senpais. But he didn't know if it was appropriate.

"Sawamura..." The whispering voice of his boyfriend hauled him out from his intellectual process as he slowly turned his head around. Though soon, he felt fingertips on his cheek which then moved his head back towards the door. "Stay."

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist that his heart definitely did not expect as it made a leap. And with it Eijun remained still, hoping that his radiating heat would comfort the other male. "Sorry for my rudeness earlier." The breath left a vibrating and foggy feel on his ears.

The smile couldn't be kept away now, and he found it fortunate that Miyuki's sight wouldn't be able to see it. "You should be. But it's okay."

With that—the callus, long fingers traced their way along his back, drawing shapes and unwaringly sending electrying touches to the nerves. . .

_**.:**Official In Secret**:.**_

The one who confessed first was Sawamura Eijun.

_"What's bugging you?"_

_"You've been bugging me."_

_"Hah!? What the hell did I do to you?"_

_"YOU have been occupying my head for the past few nights so I'm not getting any sleep at all."_

_"Idiot, how is that my fault? And why would you be having thoughts about me in the first place!"_

_"I don't know, but take responsibility."_

_"I have to? For what?"_

_"For my feelings. I__t's saying that I'm in love with you, Miyuki."_

_"...Say, you want to go out."_

_"Wait, what."_

_"Be my boyfriend."_

_"I would want to but how do I know that you're not just being dragged along with my pace? That you would only toy with me in the process?"_

_"You're the first fucking boy I ever asked out. What's there to doubt? And I too have been in love with you for quite awhile now, okay."_

Then a deal by Miyuki Kazuya was made.

_"Let's keep this 'us' a secret."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"It'd be too troublesome if the others find out about us."_

_"Are you scared of what they might think since we're both guys?"_

_"No, it's nothing like that. I just feel that if we were to date privately, it would help avoid the interferance of our teammates from getting into our business. Don't you feel the same?"_

_"Oh, I get it then. I guess it's a secret."_

_**.:**Official In Secret**:.**_

Really. There was no exact way to know what the bespectacled boy always had in mind.

The brunet can admit to that because not once did he ever figure him out.

Yet he's his.

Miyuki Kazuya belongs to Sawamura Eijun.

But they're the only two people who knows it.

.

.

.

Sure it was nice that the baseball members wouldn't pester him about such troublesome things related to romance. But it was even more frustrating that Eijun barely have time or space to meet up with Miyuki privately. And somehow along the way, they'd often encounter an obstacle that would put their secret at risk to being found out. The pitcher could not help but to think...** Would it be better? If our relationship was to be opened to the public, would we be able to see each other more? Because for the past month of dating, I can only be with him twice or once a week. **"I missed you. Can't we meet up more?"

"Do you want to sneak out later?" Miyuki suggested, feeling the same way that they don't get to be with each other for a long time.

"Can we!?" Eijun asked with enthusiasm; not being able to hide his happiness.

The glasses-boy grinned as he pulled the loose towel down so he can plant a soft kiss on the brunet's exposed shoulder. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. I just want to be with you."

"It's settled then. Meet me in the front gate at 7 o'clock sharp."

_**.:**Official In Secret**:.**_

**He holds my hand.**

**Not too long; he let go at once.**

**He hugs me tight.**

**Then briefly–his arms fall limp.**

**He pets my hair.**

**Withdraws and never dare.**

**He kisses me on the lips.**

**And it does not happen the second time.**

**Because all this time he's been afraid to let anyone know about our relationship. **

**And secretly as we love...secretly do we hide...secretly there's an unknown purpose... but more than secretly—it's hurting me inside.**

_**.:**Official In Secret**:.**_

**Ch.1**

School ended with Eijun and Haruno being asked to go to the ZEENO store to buy a list of things needed for the Spring Festival. With the money handed in to the young woman's hand, the two stepped out of the classroom and walked through the corridors. As they exited the building together, they unconsciously attracted seven pairs of eyes with certain thoughts running in their heads.

"Oi, isn't that Sawamura and one of the managers? Did the brat actually get himself a girl?" Jun commented in disbelief.

"T-They look sweet," Haruichi stammered with a smile. "And Haruno-san confessed to me once that she had feelings for Eijun-kun."

"NO WAY. Is it the end of the world already?" Kuramochi gasped, earning a pout from the pinkette.

"Maybe you misunderstood, Haruichi," the older Kominato exclaimed with a snickering look.

"No, even I heard it as well," Furuya said, trying to back up his friend.

"Shut up guys. Stop prying on the kid like some gossipers because you're giving me a headache. Such annoying people," Miyuki muttered before turning around to take his leave.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Tetsuya questioned from the bewilderness of seeing the catcher act in a more ill-mannered way than usual.

Later that day; by luck, Eijun found himself cleaning the left baseballs on the grass with the help of his boyfriend (because they were ordered to by their coach). He had been thinking about the festival ever since his friends mentioned the tasty food and fun games revolving around the event. He had been meaning to ask Miyuki if he wanted to go with him, and now seemed to be the best time.

"Miyuki, d-do you want to go to the Spring Festival together?" His face gained a tint dark shade of red. And with fingers fiddling with one another, he anticipated for an answer.

"We can't. If we're going to hide our relationship, we can't be seen together in places like that. Just go with your friends."

The statement left a frown on his face, but he understood the lad's reason either way. "Okay. Nevermind that I asked."

_**.:**Official In Secret**:.**_

The moment Eijun passed by the school field to head out to the streets and help out with the decorations, his footsteps were suddenly halted. From the corner of his eyes, he can identify a familiar bespectacled having a conversation with a girl. Actually, it wasn't just any conversation. But a talk that left a great impact on how he should view his boyfriend.

"Are you already going with someone to the Spring Festival, Miyuki?" the girl shyly asked.

The second-year made a thinking face. "I don't think so, why?"

"Then will you go with me?" she wondered with hopeful eyes.

It only took him a short pause before he replied. "Sure, I don't mind. The thing starts at five, right? I'll come meet you here at four-thirty."

"Yeah? Alright!" she answered with glee.

The brunet felt empty inside and he was blanked for many minutes as he watched the two figures disappear into their own class section. **What the hell was that? So we can't go together, but we can go with other people beside our close friends who just happens to be...girls? **

**If only I was one, Miyuki would undoubtedly announce our relationship publicly, wouldn't he? Because really, inside, he's scared of what everyone would think of us if they found out.**

**And it's so cruel when all I want is for us to be a normal couple...but if it continues like this**

**—****how long can we even last?**

* * *

><p><span>messejii<span> from **graylubitches**: hello readers, just to clear things up... i don't have anything against gay couple or anything of that sort. it's only a factor that i have used to develop the plot more and give reason to Eijun's insecurities.

pls dont take any offense

and no **the story will not revolve around this factor **becos the **actual **plot has a different dramatic situation. i do hope you all understand. but if ever, i do receive problems about it... i wouldn't mind recreating this whole story.

so yeah. this is the beginning of my second DNA fanfiction and hopefully, you readers (will) like it :]

Don't forget to Read&Review.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary**: Because we are finally together, I should be happy. Miyuki Kazuya loved me back. So we should be going on lots of dates, trying out couple things. That's what I was hoping for. But that imagination was horrendously destroyed the minute he said,"Let's keep this 'us' a secret." How long can I last with this hide-and-go-seek? And when will there officially be a Kazuya in Eijun's life?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch.2<span>**

It happened later that day on the field where the baseball players were practicing their batting, catching and throwing skills, when they heard an unexpected yell come out from their regular catcher's mouth.

"The hell was that about, Sawamura? You trying to hit me?!" The bespectacled grunted in vexation as he quickly stood up from the ground (after losing his balance) to dust his bottom off of dirt with a followed glare towards the brunet.

**He did that on purpose. He so did. **Miyuki furiously thought. The beacon-haired male had been hit by an off-course pitch which obviously had its own personal intent. It didn't take long for a genius player like himself to realize that. One. The first-year swung the ball at him when he wasn't even his catcher. Two. The pitched appeared more like a throw to break his shield-mask and then smash his pretty face up rather than his regular moving ball. Third and last. The younger teen had the nerve to not even call out an apology.

In contrast, Eijun replied with scoff, "Hurry up and give the ball back to _my_ catcher, Miyuki. We don't have all day."

The catcher felt a tug at his heart after noticing the insensitive choice of word the lad chose to speak. **Just for that, I swear I'll bite your tongue off the next tim****e we kiss. I'm your true catcher, understand?**

_**.:**Official In Secret**:.**_

He knew that he was acting childish. That pitch he relentlessly threw disturbed his playing style. Not only that, in outcome he would have injured the lad. Recalling his memories—he saw the time the both of them promised one another that their relationship was not going to affect the sport they love and care for the most. Eijun would be the same boy who had a definite ambition to become the ace of the team, while Kazuya would continue to direct play, and have fun controlling the field.

Straightaway, his head dropped in shame because he broke their promise.

And in silence as he made his way back to his dorm chamber, the door had only been showing a tiny source of luminescence from inside when he had the longingly awaited flying kick come towards him.

"Kuramochi-senpai!" he sobbed. No, it was not the typical whiny tone that was against the idea of being physically abused. It leaned more to an emotional cry of need that switched the situation around. "Kick me more!"

_**.:**Official In Secret**:.**_

The black-rimmed glasses was adjusted to feel more comfortable above his nose, and after pulling on a simple long-sleeved shirt over his head in a hustling manner, the second-year student proceeded to swing the door open to head for his destination. With light footsteps passed a few rooms, a view of green soon stopped him in his tracks. In calculated timing, he opted to show his signature grin on his face before mischievously saying, "Kuramochi! Have you seen Sawamura? I gotta annoy him some time today for hitting me with that ball earlier."

For a moment the short-stop seemed to have remembered something that made him frown, and all it did was send a cold shivering wave to Miyuki's spinal cord. The bespectacled never really liked it whenever his friend had _that_ look. Typically the lad becomes too much to handle, plus appearing _serious_ does not suit him at all.

"I don't know what's going on, but something's off with him today..." Kuramochi began to explain with hazy eyes. "Earlier, I welcomed him with a flying kick then he asked me to kick him some more. I told him he was stupid for not being careful at practice but he replied saying 'Yes, I know. I'm so stupid for releasing my anger like that. Really stupid'. And when I wrestled him to the ground, he actually cried. I was so shocked thinking that I ruptured his bones but then he started yelling 'Break me more! No pain is worst than what I am feeling. Let me be a masochistic fool!' Did you get all that? Here I am freaking out with trying to understand what the hell is going on with the world and then he comes back to the room holding a laundry basket with twinkling eyes. He said 'Kuramochi-senpai, smell my clothes! They smell like Harucchi, don't they? He lent me his detergent!' MIYUKI, AM I MAD? Was the conversation I had with Sawamura a lie?!"

All the catcher could do was blink for a good minute before opening his mouth to reply. "Well it certainly was not the reaction a person would expect, but because he's Sawamura, it's something only he would do and say." Overall, he pitied the exasperated boy because all he could do was pat him on the back. "On the bright side, you probably didn't get enough sleep from all the video games you've been playing and imagined all of that. You need to lie down," he advised.

The still slightly dazed boy robotically gave a nod. "Good point. That's what I need right now. But I'm gonna take a nap in Ryosuke's room. I can't go back in there."

Then with a sigh, he prompted to move his shaky legs from the floor to meet with his remedy. "I'll see you once I've finally woken up from this nightmare. Pray for me."

Now Miyuki was determined to enter the room because there's more to the story of him being hit with a ball than he pondered on about. Additionally, he wanted to find out what's the matter with his boyfriend and why he had cried.

_**.:**Official In Secret**:.**_

When a click on the doorknob occurred (indicating that the door opened and was now locked), Eijun did not bother to turn around, expecting it to be one of his roommates. He was betting on Masuko-senpai because he predicted that his Kuramochi-senpai would be too scared to come near him. Especially after he had that episode where he completely damaged the poor guy's mental stability. Even he was surprised of himself from suddenly breaking down. Was he that ashamed of himself? Was he that much in love with his boyfriend that he'd cry for him? He banged his head on the study desk. "No no no. It can't be," he chanted.

"What can't be?" The brunet abruptly stood up from the chair which sent it falling on the ground and in an instant, he had a hand covering his neck. The breath was ticklish, but more than that it felt so familiar.

"M-Miyuki!" he shrieked while pointing an accusing finger at the boy for getting too close to his liking.

The intruder merely grabbed the fallen chair and sat on it with legs wrapping themselves around its back spine (in short, straddling the chair) and grasping onto its top rail to feel relax, and welcomed in the room. "So can you tell me why you've been acting weird lately?"

Eijun looked away with a frown. His heart was racing too quickly and the sight of his boyfriend looking so unbelievably sexy in front of him made his throat dry.

"Alright then let's start with the easy question... Why did you purposely hit me with a ball?"

"Because you annoyed me." Miyuki was taken back at the blunt and firmed answer.

It took him awhile to let out a cough before continuing, "Okay then what did I do to annoy you?"

The pitcher stayed quiet at the question.

"Next question then. Kuramochi told me a really weird story. I'm not gonna go into details but let's just say you spooked him out and I was wondering if the story was true."

Eijun followed to speak the words, "It was true."

"Did it have anything to do with me annoying you?"

"Yes."

The first-year boy found himself pushed against the desk with the echoing sound of his books and pencils rolling to the ground. "Are we gonna keep playing this questionnaire game or are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on. Because if I look back, we were okay just a few days ago, or are you that sad that we can't go to the Spring Festival together?!"

He flinched and immediately, Miyuki understood the situation. Well he thought he did. "God, Sawamura, grow up! You know that we can't be seen together. We agreed to date with the condition of it being a secret to everyone, did you forget that? If people found out about the two of us then–-then things would be a mess!"

"I GET THAT MIYUKI. I get it, okay? I agreed to it as well and breaking that would mean breaking up with you. But that's not the issue here!" Eijun didn't even notice that he was already raising his voice and that tasteless tears were flowing down his cheeks.

The catcher crumpled at the sight of his boyfriend, and here he was now, regretting that he had yelled at him. How much was he hurting the younger teen? He couldn't afford to ask. He would hate himself if the answer was not what he wanted to hear. "Then what is the issue?"

Gently, he dabbed the tears away on Eijun's face with the use of his sleeves and lifted him up to sit on the table instead. He hoped he didn't hurt the lad's back by pressing him down after losing patience. In the corner of his mind, his conscience also hoped that when he tackled his boyfriend, he didn't break the chair—and he did not have the time to confirm that thought, since all his attention was focused on the beautiful person sitting in front.

"Don't go," the brunet muttered as he weakly curled into the crook of Miyuki's neck.

"Go where? I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't go to the festival with her." Guilty. That was the emotion the second-year was feeling. He didn't know how to respond in a way that he could solve the perspective of the poor boy. But what he did come up with was to assure his partner that he was choosing him.

"Should I feign an illness so I wouldn't have to go to the festival?" Miyuki said in suggestion.

Eijun slowly felt better and with a grin, he commented, "I'll agree to that thought only if you allow me to be sick with you."

With a smile as well, the bespectacled pulled his glasses off of his face and placed it on the corner of the desk. As he brushed the brown fringes away from the pitcher's face, he then traced his thumb down to the tanned and smooth cheek all the way to the red luscious lips that looked very inviting. In response, the hazel-brown orbs too observed every details of his face. Silently they admired each others beauty, where not long after seconds of time, they were engaged in a heated kiss and none chose to give the other domination.

The hovering boy savaged the younger teen's mouth (who kept up with the rhythm) and musically, they moved in a slow tango dance. A hand wandered their way into Eijun's shirt, touching his toned abs, while the other played with the shaggy but smooth feel of hair. The pitcher wrapped his arms around the other person's neck, and was content in enjoying how his upper-lips were being sucked on. He willingly conceded his defeat after not being able to catch up any longer. The wetness of his boyfriend's lips and the immense feel he was receiving in his stomach—screamed heaven!

Miyuki dove into his mouth and swirled his tongue around; completely invading the brunet's territory.

On the other hand, Eijun loved the feeling of being kissed, of being loved, of being–-"OW! Did you just bite my tongue?!"–-bitten?

"Let's just say that it's my way of revenge for what you said earlier after you hit me with that ball."

A frown quickly appeared on his face then began sulking once he remembered what his words. "I only said that because I hated how easily you accepted the girl's invitation of going to the festival with her. And I wanted you to feel the jealousy I was feeling as I thought of how much fun you'd have with her instead of me."

Seriously. It always took him by surprise of how daring and straight-forward his boyfriend could be. However secretly, he liked that side of him—because in time, the boldness had the capability to make his heart skip a beat.

Almost instantly though, Eijun's cheeks were crimson red after realizing what he had just blurted out.** CUTE, **Miyuki pondered and as a tease, he poked at the boy's waist which received him a laugh.

"St-top! It tickles! KAZUYA!-huh?!" The brunet stared at his boyfriend in a dumbfounded manner. His ears were currently being covered by such warm hands and the moving of the catcher's lips told him that it was intentional for him to miss the words being spoken aloud at the moment. Why? He didn't know. What was the lad saying? He sucks at reading lips so he doesn't know.

The hand freely dropped back to their side and Eijun glared at his boyfriend for behaving so secretively. "What were you saying?" he asked with a pout.

"I was only talking about how we're going to try and explain to Kuramochi this! And hope it does not make him suspicious of us or something. Should I tell him you're in the middle of puberty, that is why you were experiencing the mood swings?" Miyuki casually answered.

"What?! NO, he'll start making fun of me!" the younger boy protested.

The two went back and forth with striking each other comments. Somehow, everything was slowly turning back to normal. But if there was one thing that still bothered Eijun, it was this...

Like what Miyuki had minutes ago done to him, he placed his hands over the boy's ears (making sure his voice would not be heard)—he muttered, "One day, I want everyone to know about us. That you're mine and I'm yours...

If only you'd want the same though."

The catcher pried the hands off then tossed an arm around the brunet's shoulder. "It's your turn to tell me! What were you mumbling on about?"

A roll of eyes arised. "I said, I have a narcissistic and prideful guy as a boyfriend."

He got a laugh. "You only noticed that now!"

.

.

.

Eijun did not know. The idea did not even struck him. If he was unable to do it, then his boyfriend wouldn't be able to as well, right? He made sure that both ears were perfectly blocked. And they were.

But he miscalculated on the part where...

unlike him,

Miyuki could read lips.

Inside however... though no one else knew but the second-year himself... he too wanted to reveal their relationship. No matter how many times he opens his mouth saying that 'it'd be too troublesome'; he was lying.

But he also knew that there was a reason to why he couldn't be true to himself. It was the factor that prevented him from succumbing completely into his desires.

When his hands were covering his boyfriend's ears, he was confessing—

**I want to let them know that you picked me. That we love each other. But the consequence is too great...it'll hurt not one or two...but three.**

**If only I liked you first, it wouldn't have been like this. I wouldn't have to lie to you and to him. Because I love you I'm gonna be selfish and keep you secretly to myself. And because I also love him as a friend, I'm gonna be selfish and not tell him that you're already mine.**

**I'm sorry, Sawamura. And I'm sorry, senpai.**

* * *

><p><span>messejii<span> from **graylubitches**: hey guys sorry for the late update! I literally wrote this chapter three times and after having some thoughts about it, I decided with this flow. the real plot is starting to build up but the spices and more crazy stuff are being saved for later on. do stay tuned and wait as how the couple go through a roller-coaster ride because of the bumpy roads and high cliffs ahead. and if it's still them in the end.

For the past weeks, I've had tests and quizzes every week and it has been pretty stressful. However, I am now on a short break so I'll probably be able to update at least two or three more chapters in the 2weeks ahead.

ps; this was not BETA read. excuse the misspell of words and grammatical errors. I don't have auto-correction right now and the internet is being really slow today :p

Don't forget to Read&Review.

I really like reading what you guys think of the story!

**Q. **Which other person do you think Miyuki was talking about?

A. Yuki Tetsuya

B. A new character senpai

C. A long lost older-brother

D. Santa Claus

The first person to get the correct answer will get a 'DNA Request' coupon.

And basically what this coupon can do to you is that, you can request a DNA pairing and I will do a one-shot of them just for you~ Merry Christmas to everyone! :)


	3. Chapter III

**Summary**: Because we are finally together, I should be happy. Miyuki Kazuya loved me back. So we should be going on lots of dates, trying out couple things. That's what I was hoping for. But that imagination was horrendously destroyed the minute he said,"Let's keep this 'us' a secret." How long can I last with this hide-and-go-seek? And when will there officially be a Kazuya in Eijun's life?

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3<strong>

The Spring Festival that was just around the corner finally submitted itself by the end of the week. The preparations were all set and the student councils, staff and teachers hoped for an enjoyable and successful event for everyone.

The third-years had eagerly volunteered to create a play for the student bodies, while the second-years were in-charge of cooking or setting up sweets and food stands outside, which left the first-years to help decorate the campus—all in all, it had the contribution of the whole population of Seidou. Neat, right?

Nope, it had doubts. Because something wrong was bound to happen eventually. After all, we are talking about a school occupied by rowdy students.

It is going to be a long day.

The event was being held only a street away from the baseball members' dorms. "Sawamura-chan, are you sure I shouldn't inform the coach about this? You look pretty bad," Masuko suggested as he eyed the brunet on bed, very much bundled up with three blankets around his figure in a cocoon shape. "Or at least go to a doctor and get a check up."

"D-Don't worry about me," Eijun said with a groggy voice; well an attempt one that is because it made him sound more like an old man breaking his back from trying to reach for his cane. Of course, he followed with an overly exaggerated cough (and even had the audacity to let out a choke). "But oh, if only I wasn't struck by this cold. I could be outside, eating and playing with you-"*cough*"guys. I was really looking forward to today too! Oh this cold! My cold. I'm-"*cough*"cold. Just go Masuko-senpai. I wouldn't want to pass this onto you! Please. It may even be a virus-"

"A virus?! Then this is an emergency! Let me call the coach-"

"NO no no, it's alright. It's not a virus. Uhh..., it's only an illness! Yeah, an illness. Please. Just let me go. Let me be! Hurry! Oh, my cold!"

"Alright then..." the teen muttered while scratching his head before walking towards the door; ready to head out to the campus with his friends. "It's too bad you can't go to the festival, but I'll be sure to bring you something from there once I get back. Take care of yourself and your health. Bye!"

After a good minute has passed and the pitcher was sure that the lad was gone, he threw himself off of the bed which kicked the covers as well away from his flushed body. "It's really hot with all those blankets." He lifted an arm and wiped the sweats forming on his tanned forehead. There was a lot of thoughts put onto this (to the point where his head would have exploded from thinking) just so he could put on an act. **I worked hard!**

_Knock knock kno_-Eijun cursed under his breath—his celebratory dance has been interrupted!—then dove for the mickey mouse blankets his mom sent him a week ago all the way from his hometown Nagano. Caught! That's what has been on his mind the second the door opened and his legs were completely tangled with the fabric. Obviously, he looked silly more than appearing as a sick person.

"I CAN EXPLAIN." The words escaped his mouth loudly and quickly with shut eyes out of nervousness. The door had only closed for a minute...did that mean his roommate forgot something and came back to get whatever it was?

"Explain what?" the person replied with a hint of amusement.

Eijun snapped his eyes open in surprise—after recognizing the egotistical voice—before it turned to a hard glare. "Miyuki, you scared me, damn it!"

All he received was a laugh. "I couldn't help it! After hearing your lie behind the door, I had to make fun of you! I just had to."

The first-year only looked away to the right (bangs falling over his hazel-brown eyes) and uttered no response. The catcher blinked at the sudden quietness; scared that he went too far with his teasing, so now, he was pondering on how to mumble an apology.

Slowly, Miyuki scooted over to the mattress and settled himself on its top edge like a humble little kid. He moved his head to peek at the boy however, he shortly jerked back after seeing the red blush on the young teen's cheeks. "I-I only said those things be-because...I wanted to spend this day alone with you. So why don't you cut it out with the jokes and deal with it!"

The second-year student found his rectangular-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose as he gawked at what his boyfriend just admitted. A smile creeped its way on his mouth and ironically, he was now the one feeling embarrassed.

He reached for Eijun's hand, which startled the boy, and held it with a firm grip. "I know. I feel the same."

_**.:**__Official In Secret__**:.**_

Right before noon, the secret couple could be discovered using Kuramochi's ps3 game and playing Daiya Kart. Eijun, being himself, chose the ace pitcher as his racer while Miyuki found it entertaining to use the shortstop for the fun of it crashing into concrete road blocks. Probably imagining that it was his same-age and green-haired friend. The brunet shivered at how much of a sadist his boyfriend could be.

In the end, he won five consecutive times because the catcher occupied himself by driving off to high cliffs, potholes, opened sewers and spinning around the road like a maniac (consistently hitting other vehicles and houses). Though tied once because he gave up playing and watched how his partner did not bother to pass his car but only waited for time to run out. Why wasn't there anyone else better to play with?

_Knock knock kno_-The two teens threw themselves into their own respective blankets after immediately turning the tv and game station off. The door creaked open, and as if it was a normal scene—Miyuki was passed out on the floor with a towel over his face while Eijun was kneeling down, hovering over a bucket—hurling with nothing but air. "Are you guys alright? Both of you look immensely sick," the person commented with a frown.

Automatically, the brunet shifted his head to stare at the person who just walked in after hearing _his_ voice. "CHRI-?-Pfft! Chris-senpai, why are you wearing that?!" The room filled itself with laugher. But not completely.

Called Chris scratched his head with a blush on his face. Possibly out of embarrassment or maybe something else. He fidgeted with the small bag he was holding before explaining, "Well, our play was supposed to be based on the event of Easter. But Tetsuya bought the wrong costume, thinking that it was related to Santa Claus and not the Easter Bunny. I'm supposed to go up stage wearing this, but I really don't want to. I told them my character will only make the play seem weird but you know how persistent they can be. They're still trying to track me down though I was thinking if I can hide here and get away from them..."

"Ah! No problem! None at all. You can stay and hide here if you want," Eijun answered with a toothy grin.

"I don't think senpai should stay here," Miyuki interrupted on his own as he sat up from where he laid. The tone came out quite rudely but neither of the boys noticed. "He might get our cold."

"I brought a mask," Chris said as he took the accessory out from his bag, and wore it over his mouth and nose. "I found out that Sawamura was sick from Masuko, so I came prepared before I ran in here. But I didn't know you were sick as well, Miyuki. Aren't you both supposed to be resting in your own rooms?"

Eijun chose that time to be quiet and to let his boyfriend reply to the question.

"Since we both have a cold and were probably just gonna get bored if we were by ourselves, I decided to come over and hangout because it's okay...we're both sick. It's not like we can get even more sick," the regular catcher reasoned.

The personal coach of the first-year pitcher nodded in understanding before taking something else out from the bag he carried. They were two thermoses which he handed to the both of them. "Good thing I brought two then," his words were muffled by the cloth but they could still be comprehended. "These are green teas that I personally made after asking to borrow the kitchen in the cafeteria. Drink them to get better."

The young teen was the first to grab the steeled-bottle, eager to take a sip. "Thank you, Chris-senpai! You're so thoughtful and really are the best."

Miyuki followed with a smile (hiding a mixture of emotions) and a 'thank you'. "What do you say about playing Daiya Kart with me? Miyuki is a boring person to play with! I bet you're better than him." Eijun exclaimed with a frown.

The bespectacled boy felt his heart drop as he watched the former catcher waddle his way beside the excited brunet in his oh-so glorious Santa Claus costume.

He was supposed to see it as only a light comment, which meant there was no actual intention of offending him, but it did either way. It did because the boy made a comparison between two people he never should have had. **But he doesn't know! **Miyuki defended. Still. It hurt.

As if the world has just ended, his mood desperately crashed along with it.

He watched the two in numbness and wanted as to so much but to get away from the both of them.

**The enamoured one. And the oblivious one.**

**They'd make a great fitting love story, wouldn't they?**

**.****_:_**_Official In Secret__**:.**_

He recalls back the memories that were made a few months ago.

_"Uh, Miyuki...how do you know if you're in love?" Chris blushed at having to ask such a question._

_The catcher thought of trying to tease the older boy, but refrained himself after seeing the other person's already flustered expression. So, he replied with his honest thoughts (although he really didn't know the answer very well since he wasn't all that experience in that sort of field). He went with the most cliche but true things he has read or heard on books and movies. "I guess when you're always constantly thinking about that person. When they make you feel really giddy? Or the sight of just seeing them and hearing their voice just turns you on-ahem!-I mean drives you nuts and make your days worthwhile."_

_His third-year senpai nodded and thanked him for his answer before walking off to who-knows-where._

However, a few days later, Chris came to him again for another 'heart-to-heart' talk. _"I think I'm in love with Sawamura. I went over all the things you said...and...he uhm fits the description."_

_Miyuki only laughed at how ridiculous it was that the person was the 'idiot'._ The saying really was true that you can't force who yourself must fall in love with. All in all, if that was what the man he admired as a friend and a catcher felt, he would support him.

That is of course until...

he fell in love with the same person his senpai liked.

And now he's dating that said boy, yet the older teen has no clue of it.

Man.

He really is a bastard.

But not just any bastard.

A bastard who's in love.

* * *

><p><span>messejii<span> from **graylubitches**: whats up? another update yaay! though its short...hopefully you guys like where this is going and are enjoying the story. English is not my mother tongue so excuse any grammatical and spelling errors.

Don't forget to Read&Review.

Thank You to everyone who reviewed this story :) I read them all very well!

It's sad that no one got the correct answer to my question on the previous chapter, well some ALMOST got it.

But yeah, the senpai was Chris though he wasn't technically in the options I gave out...and was sneakingly hiding behind the word 'Santa Claus'! XDD

I might do another questionnaire like that in the future with the prize as a DnA request coupon. But right now, it's a voting session.

**How long should I make this story?**

**A**. Until Chapter 10

**B**. Until Chapter 15

**C**. Until Chapter 20

**D**. More?

Vote which you prefer and let's get the story going! Byebye!

PS; EIJUN DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT MIYUKI. He was just being his loud-mouth self. though he did blab on things he shouldn't have had. This time it's more of Miyuki's inner feelings that are being expressed and a little of Chris' based on his words and behaviour so you guys can see the tug-of-war game they're playing on here. yesh, and so Chris finally enters the stage! More moments and drama coming up so let's not forget a tissue box? Ahaha I'm only kidding, I don't want to make you guys cry after all...that'll come much later on...unless you're really good at keeping your emotions or i'm just a bad writer, look forward to it! :D


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary**: Because we are finally together, I should be happy. Miyuki Kazuya loved me back. So we should be going on lots of dates, trying out couple things. That's what I was hoping for. But that imagination was horrendously destroyed the minute he said,"Let's keep this 'us' a secret." How long can I last with this hide-and-go-seek? And when will there officially be a Kazuya in Eijun's life?

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4<strong>

It was a little over lunchtime when Eijun finally realized that no jokes were being poked at him. And it was a rare thing to occur since the so-called 'usual-snarky-rascal' was with him in the same room. But when he turned his head away from the television after losing interest on the game he and Chris were currently playing, he saw something that made his heart tremble in haze.

He didn't know how long he was staring nor did he even hear the other person beside him celebrating, 'I did it! I won.' Those hazel-brown eyes of his were too glued to direct their attention somewhere else, however, it soon surrendered to a pat on his shoulder and a hand being waved in front of his face. "Hello? Sawamura, are you listening? The game is done. Do you want to play again?" the former catcher questioned.

The brunet jerked back in hesitance to answer and scratched his head. "Uh, actually Chris-senpai, I don't feel so good."

A worried expression glanced at the pitcher's way and instantly, he felt a hand on his forehead which smoothly glided down to his cheeks. "How come? Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"T-That's not really necessary. I'll just nap it off!" Eijun chuckled; not bothering to look the lad in the eyes because he knew they were simply clouded with obvious lies. "I'm pretty exhausted from all the playing, so...if you don't mind senpai, but I would like to be alone and get some sleep. Besides, I don't want you wasting your time in here when you could be having fun with the others at the festival."

Chris honestly didn't want to leave. He wanted to be with the person he liked. This was a chance to get closer to to the lad and make unforgettable memories. But a sick person do need their time and space to rest so he held back on his selfish desires. Nevertheless, he has completed his task of giving his tea off, spent time with the young boy for more than an hour, played games and made laughs; all in all, he was (a little) content for the day.

With a nod, he stood up from where he sat, grabbed his bag and after ruffling the boy's hair, he went on his way to take leave. "Get better soon, Sawamura. Also Miyu-oh, he's already asleep." The third year sheepishly smiled then added, "Make sure to drink those teas I made. The weather forecaster said it's going to be sunny all week, it'll be such a waste if you both were to spend your days stuck in your rooms, sick and in bed. I'll come by again sometime tonight, until then, sleep well."

Once the door had shut close, as if automatically, Eijun's legs dragged him across the room and towards the lock—turning it to the side with a click. The room was now quiet (after turning the gaming system off) and the only sound that can be heard were two different pace of breaths. One echoed in a constant lullaby while the other went in an unsettling pattern.

A question.

How much does it take for a Sawamura Eijun to stop his yapping and admire something in complete awe?

The answer is...

one Miyuki Kazuya sleeping so peacefully on his bed, curled into a ball, and snuggled against a mickey mouse blanket without a care in the world.

Not long after; a giggle escaped the brunet's mouth.

Whether he regretted such action—he didn't have time to ponder through it or argue with his inner-self—because he was too caught up in appreciating the scene alone.

The moment he traced a fingertip along the catcher's nose and halted to press on those luscious lips, Eijun couldn't help it but truly feel like **a boy in love**.

"Kazuya," (being that he only called his boyfriend by his first name in specific times), "you're giving my poor heart a hard time to adjust."

An immense pressure lingered in the air. "Why must it that I should be the one who's supposed to be the lovesick puppy in the relationship. And why must I fall deeper when I thought I had already reach the limit. Why is it-" Stop.

Almost immediately, he clenched his hands into a fist and went as far as to even bite his tongue. He couldn't continue. He didn't know how to continue. It's true that he was fearless and would spat out everything going on his head like a blabbering idiot. But spilling words that involve romantic feelings was something he couldn't bare to do nor listen to...it wouldn't be like him.

He concluded to leaving his words hung.

A man like him didn't need the work of cheesy lines to express how he felt. All he needed to do was to assure his boyfriend that he is the only one in his heart. And to tell him that he's the only person he would kiss with such strong passion. Eijun didn't mind if he lacked in poet beauty. All that mattered was for Miyuki to understand his feelings.

For another minute, he simply stared, accompanied by his hands stroking at the catcher's tousled hair.

"Hey," the pitcher whispered with loving eyes, "you know, I lo-"

Grumble.

Blink. Blink.

"I lov-" Grumble.

Grumbling thunder.

Eijun flopped on the ground with a sigh but soon whined while clutching onto his stomach. "Ah-ah, I haven't eaten anything today except for a few sips from Chris-senpai's thermose. I'm hungry!" After complaining some more (non-stop), it was no surprise that the bespectacled had woken up from his sleep because of the noise. Worst of all, he rose with the most annoyed look ever.

"Shut up, Sawamura. You disturbed my sleep!"

"But I'm starving! I need food, Miyuki. Can we please get something out?" the brunet exclaimed with a frown after being deliberately hit by a pillow towards the face.

It was at that moment that the second-year also realized his tummy pleading to be fed. With a stubborn attitude, he turned his head away and crossed his arms before uttering, "We can't."

"Eh?! Why not? Do you want us to suffer from an expired-vitamin-and-potato-shaped-body-system allergy?"

Miyuki stared at him in deadpan. Didn't even flinch. "You mean, malnutrition?"

"Yeah, whatever that is."

A sigh escaped those pink lips.

With a huff coming from the younger lad, he was then informed, "The point is, I'm hungry, you're hungry. We go outside, we find food. After we buy food, we no starve. Sounds like the perfect plan, right?"

The older teen could only nod. He was too fatigued to argue, and personally, the plan did not sound all that bad (except for a short problem which he already found the solution for). "Okay but first, strip."

Too hot. It suddenly became way too hot in the room, and Eijun discovered that the air was quickly being sucked out because of some kind of blackhole projecting above his head. His already red cheeks grew brighter and his face blatantly displayed panic. "Wh-What are you saying?" Feeling flustered, he clutched onto his tightening collar then proceeded to fan himself. "We're not even at that...uhm, stage yet. And I don't think I'm ready."

An irritating vein popped on the second-year's head and swiftly, he lifted a hand and smacked the brunet on the head. "You dunderhead, I didn't mean it like that! I meant go change into a hoodie, bring a cap or something. It'll cause trouble if anyone saw us outside because have you forgotten? They all think we're ill!" he stated in an evident tone. "What were you going on about, thinking those dirty things."

The poor boy blushed even more (if that was still possible) in embarrassment then puffed his cheeks out. "If only you had worded it better, those thoughts wouldn't have crossed my mind, you jerk."

Miyuki smirked and lightly nudged the boy on the hip with his own. "What kind of dirty thoughts were they? Don't tell me it contained you, me, a bed, clothes off, touching and-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT."

**.****_:_**_Official In Secret__**:.**_

The bespectacled rounded a corner after he had left his room. He decided to go back to get himself a hoodie and one sunglasses to help with the disguise. Eijun and him will meet up outside the front gate before they head to their destination; the Spring Festival. He had mentally groaned at how much trouble it can lead to and lightly cursed that school was cancelled today because of the event. From how Chris was allowed to use the cafeteria for cooking purposes, he was lucky to have been permitted permision—but if Miyuki couldn't have guessed—Rei-chan had something to do with it (especially since it involved their health).

Once he neared the gate, he abruptly stopped in tracks as he came face-to-face with a familiar girl. "Miyuki, is that you in the hood? Why are you up? You're supposed to be resting in bed!" Ariwa Chiyo. A second-year student and coincidentally in the same class as him. She was the one who had asked him to go to the festival with her. And he had agreed out of pity.

Her friends came rushing to him many minutes before she confessed. They kept saying how much she really liked him and desperately wanted him to go on a date with her. Miyuki obviously didn't like the idea of being forced. Besides, he already had someone. But they continued to beg. They had grabbed his arms and whined. He was bombarded with pleas for a really long time until he was pushed to agreeing.

Truthfully, he regretted saying 'yes'. It was wrong for him to say yes because of such a petty reason. In outcome, it hurt the younger brunet he loves, and maybe gave hopes to Chiyo as well. So how is he getting out of this one?

The catcher fidgeted before saying, "The thing is I have to check on something. And my cold isn't all that bad now."

"Is that so?" she asked with a blush. "Then are you fine with still going to the festival with me?"

He bit his lip in guilt. "Chiyo-san, about that."

The girl stared at her in confusion then he added, "Your friends asked me to say yes. But now I know that I shouldn't have obeyed. I didn't want to hurt you, and I'm saying this because I don't want to lie anymore."

"My friends did what...?" she whispered with a mixture of emotions; sadness and anger.

"Don't misunderstand, they just wanted you to be happy and I won't blame them. It's really all my fault."

"Oh, well then go with me! You can pretend they didn't ask. And saying it's your fault when you had agreed, you have no choice but to compensate for that!"

Miyuki shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not? You're sorry, right? Then do this for forgiveness."

"You can hate me. Despise me and call me any bad names for what I did. You can even slap me. Because that's something I can't...won't do. I already have someone who I like and I'm not planning on making that person think I'm not serious about..."_him. _The bespectacled silenced the last word.

Not long after, his cheek was harshly whipped to the side. But he deserved that. He deserved a slap in the face for his ridiculousness. Now, off to meet up with his boyfriend [and tell him how much he loves him!]—ahem, he meant—and find an excuse to explain his swollen left cheek.

* * *

><p><span>messejii<span> from **graylubitches**: just your ordinary chapter for now :3 more fluffy moments coming up! hm~ Spring Festival + miyusawa couple + baseball members/friends = DISASTER XDDD do look forward to it!

Don't forget to Read.

ps; i've actually already written the next chapter but im going to wait a few days before I upload it :) and of course i'll try to squeeze in more ideas if i think of some along the hours/minutes yeah. what do you guys think?

When should I update? three, four, five days or a week from now?

BTW. I will be writing a new DnA fanfiction featuring MiyuSawa once again becos this pairing has taken a toll on my everyday life ahaha BUT the problem is that i have TWO versions for it and idk which one to go with! Of course, this story will be my top priority and I'll make sure to update this one first.

[NEW STORY]

**Title**: Quondam

**Author**: graylubitches

**Characters**: Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya & Sanada Shunpei

**Genres**: Romantic-drama (as usual becos this field is more of my speciality XD you'll rarely see me write something related to comedy...i lack in humour)

**Summary**: I have Version 1&Version 2 (if you're interested in knowing what they're about, do review saying you want to read both summaries, or PM me, then tell me which version you prefer)

**Date Release**: January 31st, 2015


End file.
